


For you

by JackGywer



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Video, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackGywer/pseuds/JackGywer





	For you

[Stargate Sg1 Sam & Jack-For you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vZVmfni5LR8)

[](http://www.directupload.net)


End file.
